Finding Dory
Finding Dory is Pixar's seventeenth feature film. It is the sequel to Finding Nemo. It was released in theaters on June 17, 2016, and celebrates Pixar's 30th anniversary. The Pixar short Piper is attached to the film.Piper: Meet Pixar's cutest new short-film hero — exclusive The film itself won many awards, grossed over $1 million worldwide, making it Pixar's second film to cross this mark after 2010's Toy Story 3. The film stars the voices of Ellen DeGeneres, Albert Brooks, Hayden Rolence, Ed O'Neill, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Diane Keaton, and Eugene Levy. Synopsis In Finding Dory, It's been one year since Dory helped Marlin rescue his son Nemo. The three of them have now become very close friends. One day when Dory remembers where her parents live, she, Marlin and Nemo head off on an epic quest to find them. Their journey leads to them a Marine Life Institute where they begin a hilarious and heartwarming search and meet some new friends. Plot The films opens with Dory as a baby in a tank playing with her parents Charlie, and Jenny. The scene then cuts to Baby Dory lost in the ocean. As Dory grows up on her own, she asks many fish to help her find her way back to her family, only to forget what she was asking them for help. This eventually leads to her meeting a clownfish named Marlin and helping him rescue his son named Nemo. The story then cuts to one year after the original film. Dory has become a helping hand in raising Nemo. One day, while with Nemo's class, Dory remembers that she has a family. She longs to find her parents, though she finds it hard to rely on her short-term memory loss. The only thing she remembers is that they lived at the Jewel of Morro Bay, California. Marlin and Nemo accompany Dory in her quest. With the help of Crush, they ride the water current to California. On arrival, they are forced to flee from a predatory giant squid that nearly devours Nemo. Afterwards, Marlin tends to his son, and is sour toward Dory for getting them into the mess. Hurt, Dory travels to the surface to seek help and is rescued by the Marine Life Institute after being caught in six pack rings, becoming separated from Marlin and Nemo. Dory is sent to the Quarantine section and tagged. There she meets a grouchy, seven-tentacled octopus named Hank. Dory's tag shows that she will be sent to a permanent aquarium in Cleveland. Due to a traumatic ocean life, Hank wants to continue living in an aquarium, so he agrees to help Dory find her parents in exchange for her tag. In one exhibit, Dory encounters her childhood friend, Destiny, a nearsighted whale shark who communicated with Dory through pipes, and Bailey a beluga whale who believes he is unable to echolocate. Dory learns from Destiny that she lived with her parents at the Open Ocean Exhibit, and makes Hank travel with her. She subsequently has flashbacks of life with her parents, and struggles to improve her memory, which help her solve certain situations. When she helps Hank get out of the touch pool, they bond with each other. Hank safely puts Dory into the open ocean exhibit. Marlin and Nemo attempt to rescue Dory. With the help of sea lions Fluke and Rudder and a common loon named Becky, they manage to get into the Institute. Dory finally remembers how she became separated from her parents: she had overheard her mother crying out of concern for her, left her home to retrieve a shell in hopes of cheering her up, and was pulled away by the undertow. She then learns that all the blue tangs are being shipped to Cleveland from Quarantine. Dory is given directions to Quarantine through pipes by Destiny and Bailey: Bailey finally uses echolocation to find directions and Destiny echoes the directions through the pipes. Dory reunites with Marlin and Nemo in the pipe system. Back in Quarantine, they locate the tank of blue tangs, who tell her that her parents escaped to search for Dory and never came back. Dory believes her parents are dead. Hank retrieves Dory from the tank, leaving Marlin and Nemo behind. He is then apprehended by one of the employees and accidentally drops Dory into the drain that takes her to the ocean. Dory comes across a trail of shells, remembering that when she was young, her parents had set out a similar trail for her so that she could always follow it and find her way back home. At the end of the trail, Dory finds her parents, Charlie, and Jenny, and joyfully reunites with them. They tell her they have spent years forming trails of shells for her to follow in the hopes that she would eventually find them. Marlin and Nemo end up in the truck that will take the fish to Cleveland. Destiny and Bailey help Dory in rescuing them. With great difficulty and a lot of hurdles, Dory, Marlin, Nemo and other fish on the truck (including Hank, after persuasion by Dory) make it to the ocean. Dory now lives a new life on the reef with her parents, Marlin, Nemo, Hank, Destiny and Bailey. In a post-credits scene, the Tank Gang, who are still trapped in their now algae-covered plastic bags, reach California after a year of floating across the Pacific Ocean. They are then rescued by the Marine Life Institute volunteers. Voice cast *Ellen DeGeneres: Dory *Albert Brooks: Marlin *Hayden Rolence: Nemo *Ed O'Neill: HankFinding Dory Voice Cast and Image Revealed Disney *Kaitlin Olson: DestinyIt's Always Sunny in Kaitlin Olson's WorldExclusive Interview: Kaitlin Olson On It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia *Ty Burrell: Bailey *Diane Keaton: JennyPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup *Eugene Levy: Charlie *Idris Elba : Fluke *Dominic West: Rudder *Bob Peterson: Mr. Ray *Andrew Stanton: Crush *Bennett Dammann: Squirt *Bill Hader: Stan *Kate McKinnon: Wife Fish (Inez) *Torbin Xan Bullock: Becky / GeraldAngus MacLane on Twitter *Sigourney Weaver: Herself *John Ratzenberger: Husband Crab Bill *Angus MacLane: Sunfish "Charlie Back and Forth" *Alexander Gould: Passenger Carl *Katherine Ringgold: Chickenfish *Willem Dafoe: GillWillem Dafoe Returns for FINDING DORY; Jennifer Ehle Boards FIFTY SHADES OF GREY and THE FORGER; Lake Bell Joins THE COUP *Brad Garrett: BloatPixar's 'Finding Dory' New Hi-Res Stills, Concept Art and Tank Gang Reunion Confirmed *Stephen Root: Bubbles *Vicki Lewis: DebWillem Dafoe Back for 'Finding Dory'; Says the Film Will Be Better Than 'Finding Nemo'Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy confirmed for Finding Dory *Austin Pendleton: Gurgle *Allison Janney: Peach *Jerome Ranft: Jacques Since Joe Ranft, the voice of Jacques, died in 2005 during production of Cars, Jacques was voiced by Jerome Ranft (Joe's surviving brother), similar to Red's case in the Cars film series. Alexander Gould did not voice Nemo, as he had long hit puberty since the release of the first film.Finding Nemo star loses his character's voice'Finding Nemo' sequel 'Finding Dory' to star Ellen DeGeneres for 2015 release He was instead voiced by Hayden Rolence. Production In 2005, after disagreements between Disney's Michael Eisner and Pixar's Steve Jobs over the distribution of Pixar's films, Disney announced that they would be creating a new animation studio, Circle 7 Animation, to make sequels to the seven Disney-owned Pixar films (which consisted of the films released between 1995 and 2006).The Skinny on Circle Seven The studio had put Toy Story 3 and Monsters, Inc. 2 in development, and had also hired screenwriter Laurie Craig to write a draft for Finding Nemo 2.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 Animation Circle 7 had since been shut down after Robert Iger replaced Eisner as CEO of Disney and arranged the acquisition of Pixar. In July 2012, it was reported that Andrew Stanton was developing a sequel to Finding Nemo,'John Carter' Helmer Andrew Stanton Dives Back Into Animation With 'Finding Nemo' Sequel with Victoria Strouse writing the script and a schedule to be released in 2016.Andrew Stanton to Direct Pixar's 'Finding Nemo' Sequel However, the same day the news of a potential sequel broke, director Andrew Stanton posted a message on his personal Twitter calling into question the accuracy of these reports. The message said: "Didn't you all learn from Chicken Little? Everyone calm down. Don't believe everything you read. Nothing to see here now. #skyisnotfalling"@andrewstanton According to the report by Hollywood Reporter published in August 2012, Ellen DeGeneres was in negotiations to reprise her role of Dory.Ellen DeGeneres in Talks to Return for 'Finding Nemo' Sequel (Exclusive) In September, it was confirmed by Stanton saying: "What was immediately on the list was writing a second Carter movie. When that went away, everything slid up. I know I'll be accused by more sarcastic people that it's a reaction to Carter not doing well, but only in its timing, but not in its conceit."Director Andrew Stanton looks back on 'John Carter's' rocky path In February 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Albert Brooks would reprise the role of Marlin in the sequel.Albert Brooks Hooks Deal To Reprise In 'Finding Nemo 2' In April 2013, Disney announced the sequel Finding Dory for November 25, 2015, confirming that Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks would be reprising their roles as Dory and Marlin, respectively.Ellen DeGeneres to Star in 'Nemo' Sequel 'Finding Dory'Pixar confirm Finding Nemo sequelEllen DeGeneres' 'Nemo' sequel, 'Finding Dory,' set for 2015'Finding Nemo' Sequel Officially Called 'Finding Dory,' Releases November 25, 2015 Ellen has made a long campaign for a sequel on The Ellen DeGeneres Show.Pixar's 'Finding Nemo' Sequel Titled 'Finding Dory,' Set for 2015 In a Los Angeles Times interview, Stanton talked about the sequel's origin: "There was polite inquiry from Disney (about a Finding Nemo sequel). I was always 'No sequels, no sequels.' But I had to get on board from a VP standpoint. (Sequels) are part of the necessity of our staying afloat, but we don't want to have to go there for those reasons. We want to go there creatively, so we said (to Disney), 'Can you give us the timeline about when we release them? Because we'd like to release something we actually want to make, and we might not come up with it the year you want it.'"With 'Despicable Me 2' and more, movies revisit the sequel debate The film's ending was revised after Pixar executives viewed Blackfish, a documentary film which focuses on dangers of keeping orca whales in captivity. Initially, some of the characters would end in a SeaWorld-like marine park, but the revision gave them an option to leave.'Blackfish' gives Pixar second thoughts on 'Finding Dory' plot'Finding Nemo' Sequel Is Altered in Response to Orcas Documentary On September 18, 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back to a June 17, 2016 release. Pixar's The Good Dinosaur was moved to the November 25, 2015 slot in order to allow more time for production of the film.Pixar Skips 2014 as 'The Good Dinosaur' Shifts to 2015 and 'Finding Dory' to 2016Disney Announces New Dates for Maleficent, The Good Dinosaur and Finding Dory Rating Finding Dory received a PG rating (for mild thematic elements) by the MPAA.Finding Dory: What We Know So Far This is the sixth Pixar movie to be rated as such in the US after The Incredibles, Up, Brave, Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur. It is also the first Pixar sequel to have another rating other than the original film's rating (G). Soundtrack The soundtrack, which is composed by Thomas Newman, was released on June 17, 2016, with the inclusion of a cover of Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable" by Sia.'Finding Dory' Soundtrack Details Attached short film The short film Piper, directed by Alan Barillaro, was attached to the theatrical release of Finding Dory. Possible sequel In June 2016, Stanton mentioned that while nothing is yet planned, he does not rule out the possibility of a third Finding Nemo film, saying that he likes introducing new characters.'Finding Nemo 3'? Here's whether it could happen Trivia See Finding Dory Trivia. Gallery Posters Mondedoryaffiche1.jpg|Original poster Finding Dory Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser poster Finding Dory UK Poster.jpg|UK poster Finding Dory Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese poster Finding Dory International Poster.jpg|International poster Finding Dory Poster.jpg|Movie poster Textless Finding Dory Poster.jpg|Textless poster Finding Dory Poster 01.jpg Finding Dory Poster 02.jpg Finding Dory Poster 03.jpg Finding Dory Poster 04.jpg Finding Dory Textless 01.jpg Finding Dory Textless 02.jpg Finding Dory Textless 03.jpg Finding Dory Textless 04.jpg Finding Dory Textless 05.jpg Hank and Dory Textless Poster.jpg FINDING DORY - Key Art.jpg FindingDory3D.jpg_rgb.jpg Disney-Pixar-Finding-Dory.jpg Stills Finding-Dory-Hank.jpg Destiny and Dory.jpg Dory and Hank.jpg Destiny and Bailey.jpg Fluke and Rudder FD.jpg Hank and Dory Ceiling.jpg Hank and Dory Escape.jpg findingdorybabydory.png findingdoryfamily.png Finding-Dory-MrRay-575a3fa09bce2.jpg finding-dory-parents.jpg Character Images Bailey FD.jpg Crush FD.jpg Destiny FD.jpg Dory FD.jpg Dory's Parents FD.jpg Hank FD.jpg Loon FD.jpg Marlin & Nemo FD.jpg Otters FD.jpg Ray FD.jpg Sea Lions FD.jpg Squirt FD.jpg Dory Finding Dory.jpg Gerald Sea Lion.png Concept Art 133021_4793.jpg|First image of Dory's father, Charlie Hr_Finding_Dory_4.jpg|Official concept art Bailey and Destiny Concept Art.jpg|Bailey and Destiny concept art Finding Dory Character Sheet.jpg|Character concept art Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-1.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-2.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-3.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-4.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-5.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-6.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-7.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-8.jpg 9472574313_4bf0768ec3_b.jpg|Director Andrew Stanton at D23 Expo 2013 Bailey Render Concept.jpg Dory and Class Concept.jpg Screenshots Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4916.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4978.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9354.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9389.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9395.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps com-3514.jpg Pizza Planet Truck in Finding Dory.png Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-3517.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-10353.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-3192.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4738.jpg Finding Dory Screenshot 1236.jpg Videos Living Teaser Poster - Finding Dory EXCLUSIVE 'Finding Dory' Trailer|Teaser trailer Finding Dory Trailer – Official Disney Pixar HD|US Trailer 1 Finding Dory Official US Trailer 2|Trailer 2 ディズニー ピクサー作品「ファインディング・ドリー」最新予告|Japanese trailer Disney Pixar's Finding Dory Official Trailer - Memories In Cinemas June 16 2016|Australian trailer В поисках Дори - финальный трейлер|Russian Trailer FINDING DORY - Official International Trailer 3 (2016) Disney Pixar Animated Movie HD "She's Almost Here" TV Spot - Finding Dory Happy Mother's Day from Finding Dory! - In Theatres in June 17 in 3D! The Ultimate Pixar Easter Egg Unveiled|Promotional video for April Fools' Day "Totally Sick" Clip - Disney Pixar's Finding Dory|Totally Sick Clip "Meet Hank" Clip - Finding Dory|Meet Hank Clip Ellen Announces 'Finding Dory' "Baby Dory" Clip - Finding Dory References es:Finding Dory fr:Le Monde de Dory it:Alla Ricerca di Dory ja:ファインディング・ドリー nl:Finding Dory pl:Gdzie jest Dory? pt:À Procura de Dory pt-br:Procurando Dory ru:В поисках Дори Category:Movies Category:Finding Dory